elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakhul
|class = |faction = |rank = |services = Quest Giver |occupation = |location = Khartag Point |region = Vvardenfell |province = Morrowind |quests = A Smuggler's Last Stand |voice = |dlc = ESO Morrowind }} Nakhul is an Orsimer located outside of Khartag Point, in Vvardenfell. Interactions A Smuggler's Last Stand Khartag, a Covenant hero, has refused to distribute his slaves to the Camonna Tong, and is now fighting for his life. Nakhul sends the Vestige into his hideout to try and rescue him and his slave friends. Conversations What happened here? "Ugly business. A deal got bad. I work for an Orc-boss named Khartag. We're Ropefish. People smugglers. Slaves pay us out of the arse for a trip to the mainland. When the Camonna Tong found out, they wanted in. Khartag told them to tusk off." :So they attacked? "Yeah. Came down on us like an arse-branded ogre. We gave as good as we got. It wasn't enough. Khartag and a few slaves fled to the cavern, Camonna gangsters right behind. Without help, they're as good as dead. Don't suppose you're the heroic type?" ::I'll deal with these Camonna Tong and get Khartag and the slaves out. "Good on you for doing this, mate. Khartag's an idiot, but he doesn't deserve what the Camonna Tong will do to him. Like I said, he went in with some slaves. Mabkir, Jaree-Eeto, and Wih-Waska. You should drag them out too." :::Why do you think Khartag's an idiot? "He should have made a deal! What kind of rock-headed dunce tells the Camonna Tong to eat their own small clothes? These aren't common hoods. The Tong will feed you to the slaughterfish for a hard glance, let alone insulting their mothers." ::::Why do you think he turned them down? "Mauloch knows. I mean, the Tong did have some ideas Khartag wasn't wild about. Upping the prices, chaining up the slaves en route, packing them into smaller ferries... Khartag refused to even consider it. Great time to develop a conscience, eh?" :::::So he refused on moral grounds? "Maybe. You'll have to ask him - provided he's not dead already. Khartag's a hard Orc to know. I always thought he was a stone-hearted businessman, but then some horker out in the Rift told me he was a big-time Covenant hero - so what do I know?" ::::::What is the Camonna Tong exactly? "It's a syndicate - a crime family. Everyone owes them, from two-drake hood on up to house councilor. If they put a thumb on a scale, you look away. If they tell you to pick something up, you snatch it up quick and thank them for the privilege." ::::::They sound pretty dangerous. "Trust me, "dangerous" is an understatement. I'd kick Mehrunes Dagon in the rocks before I'd talk back to the Camonna Tong." :::::::How did you survive the attack? "I played dead. Performance of a lifetime, if you ask me. I guess those acting lessons weren't so useless after all." ::::::::Acting lessons? "My mother wanted to make sure I was well-rounded. I play mean flute too. Wait - why are we talking about this?" "There you are. I heard about Mabkir. Damn shame. Where's Khartog? Dragging arse, as usual?" :One of the Camonna Tong stabbed him with a poisoned blade. He wants you to continue his work. "He's dead? Damn. At least he died knowing you'd rescued this lot. I'll keep smuggling slaves out of Vvardenfell, sure. And I'll make sure they know why, too. Take this. Khartag would want you to have it. Good luck on the road, friend." Appearances * Category:ESO Morrowind: Orsimer Category:ESO Morrowind: Males Category:ESO Morrowind: Quest Givers Category:ESO Morrowind: Vvardenfell Characters Category:ESO Morrowind: Ropefish Members